


What are you doing here

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hints of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: You weren’t thrilled at all when Crowley decided to show up to try and get you out of the Winchesters devil trap. However the whole situation let to the revelation of an interesting confession so you might forgive him for picking a fight.





	What are you doing here

Title: What are you doing here  
Character: Crowley, Dean, Sam || Pairing: Crowley x demon!Reader  
Genre: Fluff, hints of crack  
Word Count: ~1.5k  
Summary: You weren’t thrilled at all when Crowley decided to show up to try and get you out of the Winchesters devil trap. However the whole situation let to the revelation of an interesting confession so you might forgive him for picking a fight.  
A/n: Found this on my computer. One of my first Crowley works ever. Sorry if my writing was still a bit rocky back then.   
…  
“What are you doing here? “ You hissed in a low voice, with the whole situation more than screwed up already you didn’t need to draw extra attention towards yourself. Currently both of your hands were bound behind your back and to a chair. Normally, that wouldn’t be too much trouble but the devils trap right under your chair was the bigger issues. You were stuck.  
“What do you think I’m doing?” He hissed back, annoyance and anger flashing through his usually amused, brown eyes.  
“Getting yourself caught as well. Idiot.” You growled. Really under different circumstance you might have found it adorable to some degree that he came for you. But this was serious. You were reckless and got yourself be caught by the Winchesters of all people! And the last time you check they did not stand on the best of terms with the king of hell. Actually you were kind of an expert on that matter since they had repeatedly asked for his location while using that bloody demon knife of theirs – and some holy water just to spice things up.  
“Would you quit calling your king an idiot?” He rolled his eyes still scanning the room for something to destroy the devils trap with.  
“The second he leaves.”  
“Oh so now you like being chained up and tortured?”  
“Oh you know me so well” You couldn’t hold back the sarcasm “Nothing beats some fresh holy water and cuts to start the day.”  
“They did what to you?” Only for a second he paused in his search of the room, his eyes connected with yours for a second before they wandered over your body, taking in every small bruise or cut that was left there.  
“Seriously? What did his majesty think hunters did to get information? Shower me in chocolates and flowers?”  
“Could you quit your bloody sarcasm for five minutes?” He raised his voice in the angriest whisper possible, his eyes flashing red for a second. You were making him madder by the second which ultimately was exactly what you wanted. There was no way he would get you out of this (leave alone the fact that he even showed his stupid ass!), the only thing he was accomplishing right now was getting himself caught too.  
“Nop” You popped the ‘p’ just to annoy him. By the angry growl on his handsome face it seemed to have worked.  
“Fine, have it your way love.” With that he turned around to further search the room. “Just… try not to get us noticed.”  
“Will you poof out of here if dumb and dumber were coming?” You asked a little hopeful.  
“Shut up and they won’t come.” Was all he said in a reply. You sighed. They would be coming sooner or later, probably sooner since the only reason you were alone was so Winchester One could get some food. Apparently making you scream at the top of your lungs was making him hungry. Really charming if someone were to ask you.  
Of course you took every break from the torture you could get, happy when they finally closed the door behind them. What you hadn’t anticipated was Crowley showing up the second they left. By then of course he must have known that his little plan of making you trail the ‘Hardy Boys’ hadn’t work out. You hadn’t checked in to give your report that night – Apparently excuse enough to now come and find your captured ass immediately.   
Vampires, shapeshifters, everything, you would be fine with him coming to save you from them. Your ego might get a little crack but otherwise really it would be fine. The Winchesters however were a different story. You just couldn’t watch the man you were stupid enough to love get chained up!  
“Crowley” Suddenly your angry whisper turned softer. His eyes immediately found yours. It took him mere seconds to understand what you were about to do.  
“(y/n), don’t you dare…”  
“Ah! Help! Get in here!” You yelled at the top of your lungs. That should get the two imbeciles in here, shouldn’t it? You grin at Crowley for a second. “Time to go, your majesty.”  
“Hello no” He growled in annoyance. Doing the one thing you didn’t anticipate. He stepped right into the devils trap beside you. Before you could yell at him or scowled him for doing something so stupid the door flew open and both Winchesters ran in - Lunch-break-Winchester with some kind of burger sauce right on the tip of his nose.  
“Ahm…” For a second they both looked dumbfounded.  
“Hello boys.” Crowley just rolled his eyes by the way he hold himself you saw he was beyond pissed, partly at the two clowns that just came in but mostly at you. Always a pleasure trying to safe his ass, really.  
“You…” The taller Winchester looked at you confused than turned to look at Crowley “What the hell?”  
“Let’s cut this short” Crowley sighted “Open the devils trap, I need to have a serious word with her.”  
“Oh please?” You intercepted “If anyone needs a serious word it’s you! Which part of leave me don’t you get?!”  
“Same part of ‘shut up’ you obviously missed.”  
“I was trying to safe you!”  
“News flash. You’re the one in chains. I’m the one doing the saving.”  
“Sam” Both you and Crowley were way too caught up in your staring match to even notice the Winchesters anymore. Dean was giving Sam a very confused look while looking between his brother and their bickering prisoners. “What is happening here?”  
“I have no idea.”  
“Why did you even come, huh?” You were yelling this time, letting all your anger show. He was the king, he didn’t care, so why would he be foolish enough to come for someone like you?   
“Stop asking the obvious” He growled annoyed “We both bloody know what I’m doing here and why.”  
“Oh I’m sorry everything must be so much clearer from where you’re standing.” You were back to hissing. “Because for me nothing makes sense. Apart from the fact that now it’s my bloody fault that the king of hell is stuck in the Winchesters bloody devil trap.”  
“Which wouldn’t even have happened if you hadn’t called them in here!”  
“I wanted you to leave before they found you!”  
“Swell job with that, love. Plus I can’t just leave without you! What kind of rescue would it be if I left you behind?!”  
“I can’t believe you!”  
“Vice versa, love!”  
“Dean” Sam looked at his older brother “Do you remember that witch couple? The one we ‘helped’ with their marriage?”  
“Sure” Dean shrugged “And I’m bloody never doing that again. They threw us through the whole house.”  
“Just… these two bicker like an 800 year old witch couple.” Sam nodded towards you and Crowley, still completely lost into your own fight.   
“Sam” Dean hissed getting where his brother was trying to go “Bees! They sent bees after me!”  
“Hey!” Sam took a step towards the devils trap making both you and Crowley look at him for a second.  
“Shut up, moose!” Crowley growled at the same time as you. For a second you shot murderous glares at Sam, before both of you looked at each other with a different kind of fury.  
“Why don’t we talk about this?” Sam kept suggesting, taking another step towards the two of you in your little devils trap.  
“Hey, idiot” You spit annoyed “Stay on your site of the room. This is none of your business.”  
“You heard the lady, moose.” Crowley grinned proudly at your antics. This was the first time today he could agree on anything you said. This fight was for the two of you to handle alone.  
“Now I’m a lady?” You snorted “What about respecting a lady’s wishes? I told you to go.”  
“I respect a ladies wishes where I can. I do.” Crowley raised both arms in mock defiance and shot Dean the most murderous glare as he dared to laugh. “Unless they’re my girlfriends stupid as ones.”  
“Girlfriend?” Now both you and the Winchesters were looking at him in shock. But before you could make the next snarky remark about what his girlfriend would think about him getting caught in a devils trap for some other girl he was just sleeping with, Crowley cut you short.  
“Not a word.” He growled at you and for once you actually listened to his command. He then turned to the Winchesters. “Moose, squirrel, don’t think this is over. We will be discussing all the things you did to her. In detail.” Both man swallowed, defiant enough to not show how much they were not looking forward to this conversation. “However first I’m going to take my friend here home, so she can explain why we even got in this situation. And why the bloody hell I officially called her my girlfriend for the first time in front of you two incompetent idiots!”


End file.
